las locura que hago por el amor
by hilary hosminiya
Summary: soy aome higurashi estoy cansada te esconder mi relacion o esta supuesta relacion con mi novia kikyo pesimo resumen pero se divertiran leer esta historia


Pov de aome

Es tal es la misma escena de todos los días porque siempre tanta cariñoso quien engaño seria e igual tal vez peor dejen que le explique soy aome higurashi tengo 17 estoy por cumplir 18 se preguntaran porque estoy enojada disculpen no estoy enojada estoy furiosa bien tengo una relación secreta cierta persona llama kikyo.

Estoy cansada de esto soy una especie de amante de ella aunque ella lo niegue, mi hermana insiste que me aleje de ella pero no puedo aunque lo intente ni yo misma entiendo porque acepte este lugar que medio ella, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer pero llevamos 4 meses juntas sin que su lindo novio se dé cuenta puede creer que no se ha dado cuenta nuestra miradas son tan obvias

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Era una mañana en una clase educación física yo estaba sentada con algunas compañera platicando sobre algunos chico no se desvié mi mirada a una chica parecía a mi sigue mirándola cuando ella se dio cuenta yo me sonroje y sigue supuestamente platicando con mis compañeras pero siendo sinceras estaba pensado en ella. Cuando termine la clase me dispuse a ir los vestidores cuando entre estaba la misma chica esta de espalda de mi estaba sin sujetador me voltie y emite su acción me apresure a irme lo más rápido posiblemente.**_

 _ **Despues de verla por primera vez ya no podía dejar de mirarla o verla suena muy extremista pero es cierto descubrí poco de información que le pregunte a mis amigas por ejemplo que se llama kikyo le gusta el arco tiene 18 no descubrí nada más porque no quería levantar sospechas en mis amiga ella sabían que me gustaba la chicas pero me apoyaron.**_

 _ **Estaba en mi habitación el 4 suspiro que daba cuando de repente mi hermana entro se llama sakura kinomoto tenemos diferente apellido porque mi mama se casó con su padre yo la considero mi hermano aunque no somos de sangre la quiero mucho ella ya sabía lo que me pasaba y me daba algunos consejos:**_

 _ **Sakura: hermana sigues pensado esa chica**_

 _ **Aome: si no lo puedo evitar ese rostro tan hermoso quedaría por darle un beso**_

 _ **Sakura: ay hermana que martirio tienes**_

 _ **Aome: si como vas con shaoran(es el novio de sakura)**_

 _ **Sakura: estoy bien con el**_

 _ **Aome: por cierto enserio amas ese chico no te miro lanzando toda tu ropa cuando sales con el**_

 _ **Sakura: vamos hermana no es para tanto que no haga un escandalo**_

 _ **Aome: si es raro dime la verdad**_

 _ **Sakura: bien nada se te escapa no estoy enamorada 100% digamos q un50% el es lindo pero me aburre lo quiero pero amar lo no estoy segura**_

 _ **Aome: hay hermana yo estuviera con ese chico de segura q me haga hacia esbiana en un solo día**_

 _ **Sakura: q exagerada**_

 _ **Aome: si cierto no lo niegues porque no terminas con el si no amas solo quiere como una especie de amigo**_

 _ **Sakura: tal vez llego enamorarme de el además es mu caballeroso donde encontrare un novio así en esto s años**_

 _ **Aome: pero es más linda kikyo es más caballerosa q tu novio**_

 _ **Sakura: dices porque te gusta me voy hermana descansa y q duerma con tu ángel entre comillas**_

 _ **Aome: bien lo hare descansa sakura**_

 _ **Pasaron tal vez diez minutos desde q se fue sakura me cambie mi ropa unas pijamas q eran short y camisa de tirante con dibujos de conejitos**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _ **Estaba en clase de matemática soy muy mala esa materia cuando termino para mi mala suerte el profe me llamo**_

 _ **Prof.: higurashi**_

 _ **Aome: si maestro que se le ofrece**_

 _ **Profe: me preocupa tus notas son muy bajas**_

 _ **Aome: lo sé pero es q no me da mucho la matemática**_

 _ **Profe: si me he dado cuenta por eso le pondré una tutora por favor pase ella será tutora kikyo**_

 _ **Aome: estaba shock, ansiosa, nerviosa esta chica me transmitía muchos sentimientos**_

 _ **Kikyo: mucho gusto higurashi**_

 _ **Aome: por favor llame aome no me gusta q me digan por mi apellido**_

 _ **Kikyo: está bien aome**_

 _ **Aome: pensó (que lindo se escucha mi nombre es su labios)**_

 _ **Despues ser mi tutora me ayudaba algunas materia nos fuimos conociendo descubrí que no era tan fría como decían que era muy dulce y muy sobre protectora me fui enamorando de ella por cada gesto que Asia o su hermosa voz y sonrisa que sola yo podía ver .una tarde en mi casa ella sentada en una mesita revisando algunos ejercicios que hice yo como buena anfitriona fui por algunas una sodas para darle pero me tropecé con mi conejito yuki y ella intento para q no callera pero no se pudo evitar caí enzima de ella y por accidente le die un beso o solo fue un simple rose que yo profundice no podía pensar bien cuando recupere mi mente ella me correspondió estuvimos 10 o 15 minutos ese beso pero necesitamos aire me asuste cuando le die la cara estaba por disculparme con ella pero me interrumpió**_

 _ **Kikyo: que fue eso aome?**_

 _ **Aome: te molesto si quiere me busco otra tutora o el beso te dio asco (eso lo dijo con voz muy triste)**_

 _ **Kikyo: no estoy enojada no es necesario que cambies de tutora**_

 _ **Aome: ehhh?**_

 _ **Kikyo: pero porque me besaste aome?**_

 _ **Aome: baje la cabeza kikyo me gusta mucho**_

 _ **Kikyo: aome yo tambien me gusta**_

 _ **Aome: enserio te gusto kikyo**_

 _ **Kikyo: si**_

 _ **Nos volvimos a besar yo pensé que seriamos como los cuentos con final feliz pero no existe la casualidad q no me dijiste q tenías un novio cuando me entere no quería verte porque te daría un puchetaso en cara te evite por una semana no seguir pidiendo tu ayuda en la materia al terminar ultima clase me estaba esperando en puerta con los brazo cruzados cuando te vie pase a la orilla de ti mire de reojo q pusiste una cara de con fusión pero cuando viste q ya me iba a mi hogar me tomaste del brazo yo estaba forcejeando prácticamente me arrástrate así detrás de un edificio soltaste el brazo me dabas una mirada como pidiendo una explicación suspire**_

 _ **Kikyo: que te pasa aome porque me tratas así tan fría te hice mal o algo**_

 _ **Aome: todavía preguntas kikyo que descarada eres?**_

 _ **Kikyo: no entiendo de que hablas di me dé una vez**_

 _ **Aome: casi todas palabra te la grite tu tienes no-vi-o**_

 _ **Kikyo: aome perdona por no decirte pero de verdad te amo nunca dudes de mí solo dame tiempo si**_

 _ **Aome: ok kikyo pero no te tomes mucho tiempo que no me gusta compartir con nadie**_

 _ **Kikyo: no te preocupes mi niña no la are estamos bien**_

 _ **Aome: si**_

 _ **Cuando te respondí algo positivo me besaste y me prometiste que dejarías a tu novio pero pasaron los meses y nada de tu promesa**_

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Termine de recordar eso mi amiga sango me regreso a la realidad pregunto que me pasaba conste té con un simple nada no siguió insistiendo porque el profe dijo q nos podía ir cuando puse mi vista en la puerta estaba kikyo siempre que hace afecto con su novio en público me vine atraer para ir nos juntas darme la sobra de su amor pero esta vez no quiero termine de guardar mis cosas ella intento abrazarme pero la esquive y me apresure a irme ella iba tras de mi seguía mi vista en ella q no me percate q ya estaba en salón de mi hermana y tropecé con una persona esperaba un grito pero lo que sentí era un perfume delicioso una mano en mi cabeza cuando abrí los ojos la persona con quien trómpese no era ni más ni menos la amiga de mi hermana tomoyo

Tomoyo: aome se que soy irresistible pero no puedo respirar bien

Aome: lo siento no te vie tomoyo

Tomoyo: descuida a-o-me

Aome: te la dejo pasar por q te bote por mi descuido

Tomoyo: eso es mentira querías estar encima de mi

Aome: no eso cierto tomoyo

Tomoyo: qué tal si me invitas aun helado

Kikyo: será en otra ocasión daidouji

Tomoyo: porque?

Interviene ante kikyo quiera mata tomoyo pero como estoy enojada con ella me iré con tomoyo tome su mano me fui a su salón para decirle sakura q me iba con tomoyo ella puso los ojos muy grande cuando vio la manos entrelazados tomoyo tomo sus cosas cuando salimos de salón estaba kikyo en la misma posición que la deje le tire un beso me fui con tomoyo a la heladería cuando ella me miro y suspire

Tomoyo: me vas a decir q paso kikyo

Le conté todos lo que me pasaba como me sentía mi entra le contaba comencé a lloras ella me abrazo

Tomoyo: te entiendo aome me paso casi lo mismo

Aome: con quien es

Tomoyo: con sakura la quiera más q una amiga me pongo triste cuando esta con su novio

Aome: lo siento tomoyo si mi hermana no se ha dado cuenta

Tomoyo: tal vez ambas debemos olvidarlas

Aome: no lo creo q tal si le damos celos ambas

Tomoyo: eso solo servirá en tu caso

Aome: servirá ambos

Tomoyo: porque está tan segura

Aome: fácil uno viste la cara q puso mi hermana cuando nos vio

Tomoyo: estaba muy sorprendida supongo

Aome: exacto yo se q mi hermana te quiere más q su novio

Tomoyo: si tú lo dices

Aome: te nemos trato tomoyo

Tomoyo: lo pensare aome ven mañana al salón te parece bien

Aome: si


End file.
